The One That Appeared
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: It was just one of those things that randomly happened that no one really questioned that much. After all, how were you supposed to react when you wake up to find a digiegg awaiting in your bed the next morning? Tai finds himself in this situation, with a strange new digimon and no one to provide the answers. Yet no one is all that worried about it. Just a snippet, not actual story


It was when they had returned home did he find it. It was just suddenly there, appeared in the dead of night tucked gently within his covers.

A blazing blue colored egg.

"Uh…" he began, unsure on how to continue.

"What is it Tai?" his little sister, Kari asked sleepily.

"I- I really don't know Kari. It looks like a digi-egg though." He answered, staring at the egg. The egg was a deep blue, decorated with many different tones of blue that gave it the image of a raging fire. There was only one marking, unlike many of the other eggs Tai had seen. While those eggs were in similar shades or had repeating patterns, this shell only had one, a swirling, crystal-shaded sun.

Agumon took one look at it, "What's it doing here though?"

Tai shrugged uncertainly, "Who knows." He went to pick up the egg only to notice a fissure within the blue dye. His eyes widened as the fissure grew and continued to expand over the entire surface off the egg.

"It's hatching!" Kari exclaimed cheerfully, her eyes fixed on the mysterious egg.

With a crack, the shell exploded in a flash of light, pieces of the shell scattering all over the room. When the light faded, the trio noticed a round, squishy body, one that reminded Tai and his digital partner of a Botamon. Its form was very similar to the newly born digimon with the exception of the pointed ears and blue shaded body with black stripes on its back.

It blinked its yellow eyes at them.

"Aww!" Kari cooed, taking the small digimon in her arms, "It's so cute!"

"Nyu, Nyu~" the digimon chirped in an adorable voice, "Nyu!"

Tai chuckled as he watched his little sister cuddled the baby. He turned to the older digimon and asked, "Do you know what it is?"

Agumon observed the scene with a thoughtful expression, "Hmm. It might be a Lumon."

Tai blinked.

"A lumon?"

"Yep." Agumon replied, "Defiantly a Lumon."

"Oooh," Kari giggled, "So your name is Lumon?" she inquired, holding the Lumon at her eye level.

"Nyu!" it responded cheerfully, and the two giggled, Lumon appeared to be giggling strangely enough.

**~Time Jump~**

Over two weeks had passed since the egg had hatched. During that time, Tai, Kari tagging along so she could play with Lumon some more, had taken to see the other digidestined. The meeting went something like this.

"_Tai, what is that?" _

_Sora was the_ _first to notice the strange digimon her friend had brought along, resting within the arms of his younger sister. Just as she said that, all the other chosen children brought their attention to the little tag along._

"_It's a Lumon!" Kari chirped happily. _

_The others gathered around the slumbering baby with mixed emotions. Iggy and Matt were eyeing it strangely, Iggy more curious than anything. _

"_Ooo, Can I hold it?" requested the cowboy themed girl._

"_Sure." _

_Kari seemed a bit disappointed to no longer hold the child but presented the babe to the pink-wearing girl._

_Mimi giggled, "Aww, it's so soft and cuddly!"_

_T.k. stared innocently at the newborn, occasionally poking the digimon gently in the side, Palamon and Patamon at their partner's sides._

That's how it went for a good portion of the meeting, asking questions no one seemed to have the answer to and watching over Lumon. The females of the group would coo and giggle, even more so when Lumon awoke with his joyful Nyu Nyu's.

Kari had a wonderful time taking care of Lumon, taking extra care that he would not perish to the evil of their mother's cooking and always had a playmate. Even their mother took great joy in caring for him, if only because of its cute cat-like appearance.

There still were no answers as to why he had appeared in Tai's bed that night or why he was even in the real world to begin with. Iggy would have contacted Gennai in the digital world, but for whatever reason, communication between the worlds was none function as that very moment.

Tai frowned, _'just when we have questions, there's no one to around to provide a answer.'_

"Still thinking about Lumon?" Tai caught Agumon's questioning voice.

"Yeah." He confirmed, "I still find it weird Lumon decided to show up in my bed instead of somebody else."

Agumon shrugged, "We'll know eventually right?"

Tai grinned, "Yeah, we will."

It was then the two noticed the lack of noise that usually accompanied the younger Kamiya now that Lumon became apart of their lives.

"Kari?" his question echoed in the quiet atmosphere of the apartment.

"Tai?" came his sister's reply, "Are digimon supposed to glow?"

Tai and Agumon glanced at each other. The only reason for a digimon to glow was..

"It's digivolving!" Tai exclaimed, jumping from his spot on his bed and running towards the room Kari's voice came from, nearly colliding into wall at one point.

Kari had situated herself on the couch in the living room, watching curiously as the ball of light shone from on the table.

A few seconds later, the light faded to reveal the newly evolved digimon.

The once squishy ball that made up Lumon now had become a kitten the size of a fully grown cat. Don't ask him how it was a kitten, considering its size, it just was. Maybe its bright, cobalt eyes or the fact it _looked_ like an abnormally large kitten were the reason.

Lumon's original blue fur striped with black had become the color scheme for its newer evolved form. The only differences between the two forms were the tuffs of white fur poking out from its ears and the top of its head, and the long, fluffy tail waving gently behind him. The tail was striped similar to the cat's back though the fur just at the tip of the tail looked strangely like a blackened hand.

It was also wearing large, blue gloves with sharp claws protruding out of the fabric and ankle-high, combat boots of the same color.

Tai, who had seen stranger, simply asked, "What's your name now?"

Kari stared at the digimon with conflicting emotions; disappointed the adorable baby she was caring for was gone, but overjoyed at Lumon's kitten appearance.

"Heheh, My name's Nesolmon now!" The newly named Nesolmon chirped, his tail swaying in the air. The three were now very certain the digital being was a male, as they were fairly uncertain in his newborn state.

"Well hello Nesolmon!" Kari said cheerfully. Nesolmon hopped into her lap, "Are we going to play some more?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

Kari smiled, "Yep!"

**This is just something I wanted to write for the heck of it. So it's got no real ending or plot. But if you want me to continue with an actually story, just tell me so in a review. Okay? X3**


End file.
